Journey to the Past and Future
by Beni 2001
Summary: Crash, and Coco get into a huge fight. But when they get into an unknown place, well... just read the story and find out.
1. The Beginning

It starts off like any other summer day when Crash is playing with his yo- yo while Coco is making a pie.  
  
Coco: Lets see one cup of flour, 2/3 cup of sugar... uh oh i forgot the cherries. Crash can you go get me some cherries  
  
Crash: Yeah yeah I'll get it.  
  
As Crash goes to get the cherries, he's also  
  
thinking  
  
Crash (thinking) Sometimes i want to know why Coco is always telling me how to act and how lazy I'm being when she not doing anything than stare in that computer.  
  
I'll find out why she acts like this then i'll be twice as smart as she is in future. Got it (he grabs the cherries and hurries home as he gets home Coco's also thinking)  
  
Coco (thinking): I want to know why Crash always get to be the hero all the time?  
  
I'm smarter than he is but he's more experienced. I'll find why Crash acts like this then I'll be twice as brave as he is in the future.(Crash comes in)  
  
Crash: Here's your cherries.  
  
(at C.S' hut he makes a potion in his cauldron)  
  
C.S: Ok eye of newt, toad's tongue, and one more ingredient. Mangoberries?  
  
(back at Crash's hut a explosion hit)  
  
Crash: Coco, what happened?!  
  
Coco: My pie exploded!  
  
Crash: At least you didn't blow up the neighborhood Coco. I thought it refreshing having exploding pies.  
  
Coco: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!  
  
Crash: DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME!!  
  
Coco[pic] You know I'm getting tired of every good thing happening to you all the time!! I'm the smart one.  
  
Crash[pic] Well I'm tired of you being so damn selfish!! I mean you have everything you want but you still want what everyone else has. Let some other people take the spotlight for once!!  
  
(their bickering got so loud they didn't hear C.S and Tawna come in)  
  
C.S: hello guys. guys? GUYS?  
  
(Crash and Coco still argue)  
  
C.S: Hello  
  
(they still argue then Tawna loses it)  
  
Tawna(furious):WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY??!!!(Crash and Coco stop arguing) I hate it when you guys fight!  
  
Crash and Coco: Sorry.  
  
C.S: Come to my house and I'll solve your problem.  
  
(as they leave, Crash and Coco growled at each other) 


	2. A Spell Unsummoned

Chapter Two  
  
(the gang goes to C.S' hut to solve Crash and Coco's problem  
  
C.S: Ok. just tell me what really happened.  
  
(Crash and Coco start fighting)  
  
Ok lets not have that again.  
  
Crash and Coco: ok. (start fighting again)  
  
C.S: I had enough of this.  
  
Marylin: QUIET!! Drink this and you'll stop fighting.  
  
Tawna: Let me try some. (they drink some of the potion and start to disappear)  
  
Crash: Wh-what's Happening?  
  
Coco: We're disappering!  
  
Marylin: What the hell is going on here?  
  
(a black tornado takes Crash,Coco and Tawna  
  
into a dark location)  
  
Crash: Looks like we're not in Australia anymore 


	3. Discovering Time

Chapter Three  
  
(Crash,Coco and Tawna are still in the dark  
  
hall)  
  
Crash: Is everyone okay?(the girls nod their  
  
heads and the moonlight reflects)  
  
Tawna: Looks like we're outside.  
  
Coco: Lets look around  
  
Crash: Good idea. (they walk around and a  
  
horrible smell hit) What's that smell? Coco  
  
did you fart?  
  
Coco: No!  
  
Tawna: Smells like somebody died in here.  
  
Crash: More like people we're in a cementary.  
  
Coco: Is it just me, or is it frezing like heck?  
  
Voice:You will be able to find out. Just follow the trail.  
  
Tawna: Wh-Wh-Who said that?  
  
Crash: Nevermind that lets just follow the trail.  
  
Coco: I wonder how the other guys are doing.  
  
(at C.S' hut)  
  
C.S: How can this happen? They just disappeared like that. Oh no the Mangoberries.  
  
Marylin: Damn! I should have known something  
  
went wrong.  
  
C.S: We need to find a cure to bring them back and fast.  
  
End of Part 1 


	4. No Way Out

Chapter 4  
  
1.1.1.1.1 C.s: Oh no! We've got to get them back here. Who knows what might happen  
  
to them.  
  
Marilyn: Give me the rest of that potion. (drinks the potion, he fades) I'll go look  
  
For Crash, Coco, and Tawna. You stay here if they come back.(disappears)  
  
(Pallet Cemetery)  
  
Tawna: We've been walking for over an hour now and we still don't know  
  
where we are.  
  
Crash: I'm sure something will turn up. (zombies start to come out the grave and  
  
Grab Coco and Tawna)  
  
Coco & Tawna: AAAAAHHHHH! CRASH! HELP!  
  
Crash: What the bloody hell…? (knocks out zombies) Well that stops them. Girls? (looks  
  
Around) Oh this is fucked up now I'm on my(falls in a hole) ooowwwwwwwnnnnnnn!!! 


End file.
